


worship

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, kinda... its just sappy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: “No, Tooru, please,”Tooru freezes, staring up at Hajime with widened eyes. Sometimes he forgets the power he holds over Tooru, with nothing but the use of given names. He clears his throat, bowing down to face him.“Just tonight, do as I say.”





	worship

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't the body worship fic i wanted to write,, oh well i tried lol  
> maybe ill write one closer to what i wanted another day ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Tooru giggles as he pulls him inside the door, his grip on Hajime’s blazer too tight for him to be as drunk as he tries to make himself out to be. Hajime lets him, though, doesn’t call him out on his act as he closes the door behind him with the arm he doesn’t have resting on Tooru’s lower back, kicking off his shoes almost as carelessly as Tooru, letting himself be pulled further into the apartment.

Tooru presses their lips together, his other hand sneaking up around Hajime’s neck, his thumb resting on his jaw as he keeps Hajime locked into place, opening his mouth and letting his tongue tease over Hajime’s lower lip before pushing it further, between his lips until the tip touches Hajime’s teeth. Hajime opens his mouth, letting Tooru deepen the kiss, pull him tighter with the grip he has around Hajime’s neck, and wonders why Tooru is even putting up these pretenses about being drunk when the way he pulls at Hajime’s blazer is too controlled, too effective.

Hajime continues letting him do whatever he pleases of course, all of his resolution disappearing at the blink of an eye under Tooru’s touch, despite the fact that he’s known as a quite resolute person with unbreakable willpower. When he’s alone with Tooru, he’s like putty in his lover’s hands, weakened by nothing but a look, smile, or kiss.

He’d be more worried about this if he didn’t know Tooru was just as bad as he, able to go from the fiercest, strongest player on the court to a shaking, begging mess under Hajime’s power, willing to do almost anything to please him. They were lucky that they felt the same way, and they were very lucky that most of the time, the things they wanted was the same.

Tooru somehow manages to navigate the both of them through the apartment while walking backwards without turning on a single light on his way, not bothering until they reach the bedroom, where he turns on the night lamp on the table that only emits a soft, warm light, just enough for them to be able to see each other.

Tooru doesn’t waste time after that, pulling off his own T-shirt and grabbing Hajime’s hips and turning him towards him as he sits down on the edge bed, opening Hajime’s belt. He pulls Hajime closer by the belt loops before pulling the belt off of him completely, beginning to open his trousers, once again with more intensity and precision than Drunk Tooru could ever pull off.

The tip of his tongue sticks out at the side of his mouth in concentration and his eyes are ravenous, glinting with excitement as he tries to open the zipper of Hajime’s trousers and pull down at the same time, acting like there’s nothing he wants more than to suck Hajime off  _ right now. _

Hajime grabs his wrists, stopping him from pulling them down any further, tightening his hold when Tooru tries to continue. He kicks off his trousers so he’s free of them, but doesn’t let Tooru’s hands come any nearer to his boxers.

“Let me make you feel good,” Tooru says to him, not a question but a demand. His voice is already raspy with desperation, his lips slightly parted and glistening. Hajime has to muster up all of his willpower not to give in right away.

“No, Tooru,” he says, and when Tooru doesn’t react, he whispers a small “please,” in addition.

Tooru freezes, staring up at Hajime with widened eyes. Sometimes he forgets the power he holds over Tooru, with nothing but the use of given names. He clears his throat, bowing down to face him.

“Just tonight, do as I say,” Hajime adds, not liking how  _ soft _ his voice sounds, like it’s obvious that he’d give in if Tooru tried just one more time.

But Tooru does no such thing, instead he stares up at Hajime, nodding slowly. 

“Thank you,” Hajime whispers, letting go of Tooru’s wrist with one hand, reaching up to cup his jaw before leaning down further, pressing his lips against Tooru’s, chaste and light, before straightening his back and standing back up again. Tooru follows his movement with his eyes, and Hajime realises that he is waiting. For an order.

“Lie down,” Hajime says, and his tone is back to normal, deep and controlled. Tooru nods once, doing as he says as he slowly reclines back onto the bed, still watching Hajime with a thoughtful expression.

Hajime gives Tooru a small smile before leaning down, opening Tooru’s jeans and grabbing his boxers by the elastic band, poking at his sides to make him raise his ass from the mattress. Tooru lifts his body slightly, just as Hajime pulls his jeans and boxers down to his knees for him, and when Tooru lies down normally in the bed again, Hajime kneels in front of him on the floor, pulling them off completely. 

Tooru pushes himself up on his elbows, raising his head so he’s able to see Hajime now that his head only just sticks up over the bed. “What are you doing? Are you not going to get undressed?” Tooru asks, and despite how surprisingly manageable he is compared to usual, no bite or challenge in his tone, just curiosity. Hajime looks up at him with small smile.

“I will, later,” he says, before grabbing Tooru’s foot, pulling the sock off completely and getting a better hold around his heel, lifting his leg up.

Tooru frowns slightly at this, but Hajime ignores him, well aware of his aversion to involving feet during sex — which isn’t Hajime’s intention either — reaching up with his other hand and sliding his finger over the indent left around Tooru’s ankle by his sock. He massages Tooru’s ankle for a short moment before letting go, pulling off Tooru’s other sock and repeating his actions on the other foot, lifting Tooru’s leg up higher this time.

“What are you doing?” Tooru whispers, just as Hajime leans forward to press his lips against Tooru’s ankle, right under the indentations left by his socks. He continues, trailing small kisses up Tooru’s leg until he reaches his knee, hooking one hand under it to lift his leg again and crawling closer to the bed until his knees are pressed against it and he can no longer get closer without having to stand up and crawl onto the bed too. He massages Tooru’s thigh muscles right above his knee, like he used to do when they were younger and Tooru was recovering from his injury. Tooru has become smarter since then, respecting break days more, learned not to overwork himself.

Hajime presses another kiss against the side of Tooru’s knee, looking up at his face only to be shocked by the earnestness in Tooru’s soft expression, accentuated perfectly by the glow of the dim light.

“You’re beautiful,” Hajime breathes out before thinking, and Tooru’s gapes in surprise, staring down at Hajime, too stunned to say anything for a moment. “I love you,” Hajime adds, before Tooru has time to reply, leaning down to kiss the other side of his knee, continuing to knead Tooru’s thigh muscle with this thumbs until he relaxes more.

“You love my knees too?” Tooru asks jokingly, raising an eyebrow when Hajime presses another kiss to his knee before looking up at him again.

“I love every part of you,” he replies honestly, no trace of teasing in his tone, and Tooru reaches his hands up to hide his face, shaking his head.

“You’re too much, Iwa-chan,” he hisses, and Hajime can see his face reddening under his face, his lips pressed into a line as he tries to keep from smiling.

Hajime continues further up his thigh, grabbing the other thigh with one hand and spreading his legs slowly so there’s enough space for his face between Tooru’s legs, nibbling and biting his way up to the softer skin on his inner thighs. He’s a perfect mix of hard and soft, strong muscles and sensitive skin, leaving a trail of small, pink marks in Hajime’s wake.

He can feel Tooru’s muscles tense under his lips, his hips jerking upwards the further up Hajime comes. Hajime resituates himself until he’s sitting properly between Tooru’s legs, almost with a knee on each shoulder, digging his fingers into Tooru’s asscheeks before he has to slide his hands up to steady Tooru’s hips, pressing him down against the mattress as he leans back.

“Tooru,” he says, pressing his thumbs against Tooru’s hipbones. 

“Mmh?” Tooru utters, voice shaky even though he didn’t even say a word, raising his head to look down at Hajime, obviously impatient.

“Let’s play a game, okay?” Hajime says, to catch Tooru’s attention, and just as he guessed, Tooru eyes him, awaiting further instructions. “Don’t lift your hips or your shoulders from the bed,” Hajime says, leaning down again without looking at Tooru’s face for a reaction or reply, mouthing at the insides of Tooru’s thighs, his thumbs still pressing down on Tooru’s hipbones, his other fingers digging into the skin on his ass and lower back. 

Tooru is growing hard without any actual attention on his cock, even as Hajime moves closer, ignoring it in favor of cupping Tooru’s balls instead with one hand, massaging them gently as he tilts his head to the side, leaning down and teasing with his tongue at Tooru’s perineum. 

He feels the resistance against his grip as Tooru tries to press upwards for more friction, an attempt at making Hajime touch his cock, or maybe continue downwards with his tongue, but Hajime pulls back instantly, straightening his back before he pushes himself up to stand completely.

Tooru stares up at him, looking like he doesn’t believe his own eyes. “What?” he asks, the bite in his tone probably unintentional, but he doesn’t try to hide the impatience in his voice either, or the eagerness in his eyes. He looks down at himself, then up at Hajime, as if not understanding why he stopped.

“I said don’t lift your hips,” Hajime says, when Tooru still looks bewildered after a moment, and Tooru grimaces, pushing his hips upwards, his thigh muscles tightening.

“Iwa-chan,  _ please," _ he whines, intentionally making his voice more shrill, throwing his head back against the pillow in discontent.

“You agreed to do as I said,” Hajime says, his voice completely calm, gentle even, and he’s quite impressed with himself, with how he hides the cracks in his own willpower with the extremely tempting view of Tooru underneath him, already naked and eager.

Tooru doesn’t say anything, but lies back down with a pout, looking up at Hajime and urging him to continue.

Instead of kneeling at the foot of the bed again, Hajime takes off his own shirt before he crawls in over him, a knee between Tooru’s legs and a knee on his side. He grabs Tooru’s hand and raises it to his mouth, kissing every fingertip tenderly, his eyes still focused on Tooru’s face, before he takes Tooru’s middle and pointer finger into his mouth, sucking at them.

Tooru stares, licking his lips slowly before tentatively pushing the fingers in further, and Hajime lets him, opening his mouth to accommodate when Tooru spreads his fingers over his tongue. He sucks at Tooru’s fingers for a moment, then two, letting Tooru push them to the point where he’s about to gag, before he tugs at Tooru’s wrist, pulling the fingers out of his mouth, now shiny with saliva. Hajime doesn’t mind that, instead grabbing Tooru’s hand to kiss his knuckles, then the back of his hand.

Tooru’s hands are elegant and strong, his fingers long and his skin calloused several places from playing ball, but he takes care of them. His nails are always trimmed and his skin is always moisturized, and his hands are probably one of Hajime’s favourite parts of him, strong and steady. Hajime presses his fingers under Tooru’s wrist as if trying to feel his pulse, peppering more kisses up Tooru’s arm until he reaches his elbow.

Tooru lets out a  _ giggle _ of all things, pulling at his arm as if attempting to get away, but he stops when Hajime gives him another sharp look, eyes widening before he remembers to close his mouth, turning his face to look away. Hajime can still see the blush deepening on his cheekbone. Hajime returns his attention to Tooru’s arm in his hands, sliding his tongue over the soft, thinner skin on the inside of his elbow before following the dip and then the curve of Tooru’s bicep, until he reaches Tooru’s shoulder. 

He’s still perched over Tooru, but now he’s leaning in over him again rather than to the side to reach his arm, and he lets his lips follow Tooru’s collarbone, barely grazing them over the skin before he presses his tongue into the dip of his collarbone for a moment, continuing mouthing up Tooru’s neck and throat, reaching the spot where he knows Tooru is extra sensitive, sucking at it until he feels Tooru tense underneath him, his back arching.

He presses his hand down against Tooru’s chest, keeping him from losing contact with the mattress, and Tooru lets out a low whine, but doesn’t try and fight it any further, breath hitching again when Hajime’s lips travel further up his neck until he presses a kiss against the spot  _ right _ under Tooru’s ear, moving down his neck again until he reaches the hollow of Tooru’s throat, the dip between his collarbones.

Tooru lifts his hand and cups Hajime’s cheek, and Hajime pulls back slightly to look down at him, his heart skipping a beat at the soft smile Tooru is giving him. Hajime grabs the back side of the hand cupping his cheek with his own hand, turning his face towards the hand and kissing Tooru’s palm gently, intertwining his fingers with Tooru’s from the backside and pulling them back slightly, his mouth moving down to Tooru’s wrist where he presses another kiss against the underside of it, over the bluish veins visible under the pale skin.

Hajime lets go of Tooru’s hand, returning his attention to Tooru’s neck and chest, one hand on Tooru’s shoulder and the other on his waist to keep him down, his mouth sliding over Tooru’s pectorals before he licks over his nipple with the tip of his tongue, teasing it lightly. Tooru tenses instantly underneath him, back arching again just as Hajime takes his nipple into his mouth, the hand on Tooru’s shoulder sliding down to play with Tooru’s other nipple. At first, he simply moves both his tongue and finger in a circular motion around the nipple, throwing in some sucking here and there on the side where he’s using his mouth, teasing the tip of the nipple with his finger on the other side. Tooru slowly gets more and more worked up, writhing underneath Hajime in small, but controlled enough movements, up until the moment Hajime grazes his teeth over it, making Tooru’s entire body jerk upwards as he moans out loud.

Hajime lets go instantly, pressing Tooru down against the mattress again with a grumble, and Tooru raises his arm to hide his face in the crook of his elbow, probably thinking it’ll muffle the sound of his whimpers as if Hajime hadn’t already noticed that before.

When Tooru has calmed down again, Hajime leans down, this time grabbing Tooru’s wrists with both hands, pulling the arm covering Tooru’s face back to his side, pinning his hands to the bed before he dips down, sliding his tongue over and then around the nipple in a circle again before grazing it with his teeth once more, nibbling at it.

Hajime tightens his hold around Tooru’s wrists when he becomes more impatient, squirming underneath Hajime just from having his nipples teased, and Hajime presses his knees against Tooru’s thigh in an attempt at keeping him more still, but it has little effect except making Tooru grind up against it, whispering “Please, please,  _ please,” _ with a shaky voice, and  _ god, _ Hajime has already shown enough willpower for one night, he won’t deny him this now.

Hajime pulls back and crawls off of Tooru and the bed in a matter of seconds, leaving Tooru writhing on the bed again, hands grabbing the sheets tightly the second Hajime had let go of his wrists.

“Iwa-chan,  _ please,” _ he begs, looking up at Hajime, and Hajime nods, too scared that his voice will betray him, his own cock twitching and pressing against his boxers, already tight and damp with precome, and Hajime feels just as desperate as Tooru sounds.

“Turn around,” he says brusquely, his voice raspy, not really concealing his own impatience that well. Tooru doesn’t comment on it, but rolls over while Hajime walks to the side of the bed, grabbing the lube and a condom from the second drawer of the nightstand.

When he turns to Tooru again, he’s lying on his stomach, face turned to the side, looking up at Hajime with a glazed over expression, pupils dilated. Hajime can’t help but smile, leaning down to kiss him on the lips, soft and sweet, before he crawls back to a better position at Tooru’s side, pouring lube over his fingers.

Tooru spreads his legs slightly, making room for Hajime’s hand as he presses them down against the cleft of his ass, wetting the area over his entrance before circling it teasingly with the tip of a finger. Tooru presses down, letting out a low growl of impatience, and Hajime can’t help but chuckle, leaning down to press a kiss against Tooru’s nape just as he presses the first finger inside.

Tooru takes the first finger well, his body still pressing down against Hajime’s hand, his breathing becoming slower, deeper, until Hajime begins pressing the second finger in and he hitches for breath, pressing his face into the pillow.

“You okay?” Hajime whispers, and Tooru nods eagerly, turning his face to look up at him again, opening his mouth to say something. Hajime shakes his head to stop him, pressing his face down against the mattress again. “Don’t strain your neck,” he whispers again, not really caring about how much his fondness shines through his voice, even though Tooru seems visibly affected, the tips of his ears tinged pink, the way he turns his face back towards the mattress  _ too _ obediently enough for Hajime to know. He  _ knows _ that Tooru knows he cares, he makes sure to remind him with every action, yet Tooru still reacts like this every time Hajime voices it in more direct ways. He presses both fingers deeper inside, spreading them to stretch Tooru properly, and, just as Tooru has gotten his breath under control, inhaling deeply, he curls his fingers, pressing against  _ that _ spot.

Tooru’s back arches, his arms reaching out to grab for the sheets, pulling one corner loose, but Hajime rubs his fingers over his prostate once more, earning another gasp of air from Tooru. 

Tooru writhes for a moment before spreading his legs slightly more, rutting down into the mattress for friction, and Hajime stops instantly, pulling out his fingers slightly so they’re not touching the prostate, holding them still inside Tooru.

Turning his head again to look up at Hajime, Tooru looks breathless and beautiful. His cheeks are still tinged pink, his skin blotching in a cute way that only Hajime gets to see, small locks of his hair sticking to his sweaty forehead, his lips reddened and slightly agape. 

_"Please,”_ he begs of Hajime, not needing to actually explain what he’s asking for, pressing his hips into the mattress again. Hajime _tsk'_ s at him, shaking his head before he leans down again, pressing a kiss against Tooru’s shoulder, their faces close.

“Stop doing that,” he says, pushing his fingers inside again, rubbing over Tooru’s prostate in the process, earning another involuntary jerk down into the mattress from Tooru. Hajime pulls his fingers out again. Tooru’s eyes widen, in a mix of horror and understanding, as he realises what Hajime’s asking of him, but then he nods, turning his face back towards the mattress again.

“Hurry up,” Tooru hisses, his knuckles whitening as his grip tightens around the bedsheets, and Hajime can’t help but chuckle as he starts moving his fingers again, pulling out slightly to press the third one inside, continuing exploring Tooru’s skin with his lips again, mouthing at his shoulder blades until he gets to his nape again, peppering kisses down the arch of Tooru’s spine.

Finally —  _ finally _ — Hajime deems Tooru ready, pulling his fingers out and reaching for the condom, ripping it open with his teeth while pulling down his boxers to his knees with his other hand, rolling it on as quick as he can. Tooru is practically  _ shaking _ underneath him, and all Hajime wants is to be inside him, so he grabs the lube, covering himself with it with even more urgency than he did back when they had just gotten together — hoping that he’ll at least be able to last longer than they used to back then — before he situates himself above Tooru, leaning down over his back and pressing the tip of his cock against Tooru’s ass. 

He reaches down between them, spreading Tooru’s asscheeks and pressing his tip against the entrance. Tooru lifts his hips slightly from the bed, pressing up against Hajime, and just this once, Hajime can forgive him for it, pushing slowly against the rim, feeling Tooru stretch around him as he enters slowly, making sure it’s as comfortable as possible for Tooru, leaning down and pressing more kisses up the crook of Tooru’s neck so lazily it could be described better as just mouthing against it, sucking when he finds Tooru’s sensitive spot, the one he knows by heart now, and even if he didn’t, he’d know he found it by the way Tooru’s breath hitched when he found it.

Hajime bottoms out, surrounded by tight heat, his hips press against Tooru’s backside, their skin sticking together from the dampness of their sweat, but none of them seems to mind, and when Hajime reaches a hand up around Tooru’s, Tooru lets go of the sheet, turning it around to interlace his fingers with Hajime’s, humming quietly into the pillow in contentment.

“Please,” Tooru says again, without having to explain to Hajime what he asks for, and Hajime pulls out slightly before pressing into Tooru again, moving his hips in a rolling motion as he sets up a rhythm.

It doesn’t take long before they find one, and an angle where Hajime nudges over Tooru’s prostate with every thrust as well, 

and both of them are quickly turned into panting messes as Hajime fucks Tooru into the mattress until all he can hear is his own heartbeat throbbing in his ears and Tooru whimpering “Hajime,” over and over, reminding Hajime that Tooru using his first name affects him just as much as the other way around, sending bursts of  _ want _ and pleasure straight to his cock. 

“Please, please, let me come, Hajime,” Tooru begs, writhing underneath him, and Hajime takes it back — it’s not want filling him, it’s  _ need,  _ and he’s pretty sure that if Tooru asked him to kill a man right now, he’d do it without hesitating.

Except that’s not what Tooru is asking, and Hajime would like to give him this one thing even more, so he lets go of Tooru’s hand and grabs his hips, pulling him up slightly so Tooru can pull his own hands down and touch himself to finish off, except Hajime follows, grabbing over Tooru’s hand and helping him pump his cock while thrusting into him, both of their orgasms building up at record speed, the intermingled limbs still sticking together slightly with sweat, but none of them cares, and Hajime continues to help Tooru, pushing him over the edge as he comes into their hands and onto the mattress, crying out into his pillow, tightening around Hajime and pulling him with him over the edge.

Hajime thrusts into Tooru one last time, followed by another small jerk as he comes, biting into the taut muscle of Tooru’s shoulder, probably hard enough to hurt or leave a mark, but Tooru doesn’t seem to mind, still gasping out Hajime’s name in pleasure as Hajime comes inside him, leaning in over Tooru as he catches his breath.

He wants to collapse on top of Tooru with his full weight and fall asleep like this, already softening inside him, but he knows that wouldn’t be comfortable, so when he can finally breathe again — faster than Tooru, it seems, who’s still panting for air, his face now turned to the side, flushed and glistening with sweat — he reaches down and holds around the condom as he pulls out to keep it from falling off before he pulls it off, tying a little knot around it. 

He rolls down to Tooru’s side, discarding the condom and reaching for the wet wipes they learned quickly to have ready, slipping an arm around Tooru’s shoulders and turning him around to lie on his back so he can clean him off too.

Tooru doesn’t even try to resist, lets Hajime clean off his hand, then his stomach, and Hajime eyes the tiny mess on the bed before grabbing another wet wipe, trying to clean it up as much as possible while Tooru slowly returns to his senses next to him.

“That was—that was all too much and absolutely amazing,” Tooru says after a while, when he finally regains his ability to speak. “Why are you so good to me, Iwa-chan?” he asks, sounding almost offended.

“Do I really need a reason to want to show you I care?” Hajime asks back, raising an eyebrow. Tooru frowns, lying back onto the pillow. 

“God, you're too good... it feels like I've lost to Iwa-chan,” Tooru says, clutching his chest dramatically as if what Hajime had done was a personal offense.

“When the hell did you ever beat me?” Hajime jokes, turning to look down at him properly. Tooru’s face is still flushed pink and his eyebrow furrowed, but he has a small smile on his lips. He’s beautiful. And then Hajime remembers.

“Fuck, I didn’t finish,” Hajime says, and Tooru’s eyes widen, mouth opening in surprise.

“What?!” he asks in disbelief, as if he can’t possibly imagine what Hajime could’ve forgotten, but Hajime reaches up with one hand to cup his face, leaning in. He kisses Tooru’s cheeks first, then his forehead, his chin, his eyelids, Tooru’s eyelashes tickling against his skin, and then his nose. When he pulls back, Tooru’s face has returned to its prior colour, a darker red blush, and his eyes are glistening with forthcoming tears. Hajime chuckles, turning his face to the side, unable to keep from smiling.

“You’re beautiful,” he says, honest and emotional. “The most beautiful person I’ve ever seen,” and Tooru  _ shouldn’t _ be beautiful, not like this, face red with embarrassment and sweat making his hair stick to his forehead, but he  _ is,  _ even with his eyes heavy with post-orgasm exhaustion and tears prickling from his eyes.

“You’re horrible, Iwa-chan, absolutely horrible,” Tooru says, his voice  _ shaking, _ as he starts to actually cry at Hajime’s words, and Hajime pulls him in, letting Tooru nuzzle into his chest, sniffling indiscreetly. “I love you so much,” Tooru says, his arms sneaking around Hajime’s torso, the come Hajime couldn’t quite wipe off of the bed between them forgotten.

“I love you too,” Hajime replies, pressing his nose into Tooru’s hair, breathing in the well known scent of Tooru’s shampoo, now mixed with sweat and sex. Hajime likes it more like this. 

It doesn’t take long before Tooru’s sniffles turns into light snoring, and before Hajime knows it, he’s falling asleep as well, both of them sleeping soundly in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/notmykink)


End file.
